


The Two of Us Are Just Young Gods

by elegantmoonchild



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmoonchild/pseuds/elegantmoonchild
Summary: As the bright lights of the Sunnyside Trailer Park shine through Sweet Pea's bedroom, he and Veronica find themselves giving in to the affectionate beat of both body and soul as Veronica loses her virginity to her high school sweetheart.---Or three am thoughts inspired by Halsey's "Young God"





	The Two of Us Are Just Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of trying to beat my writers block to attempt any sort of progress for my current fic, I was struck with inspiration when the song "Young God" by Halsey came into my mind and I pictured Veronica losing her virginity in the dim light of Sweet Pea's bedroom.
> 
> Anyone that knows me knows I love this crackship I created and I just can't stop writing for them. I thought about posting this solely on tumblr, but I considered it special enough to present as a one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Fair warning -- there is NSFW language in this piece.
> 
> I do not own the rights to the Archie Comics or Riverdale, and the content of this story is strictly from my own imagination.

From the first moment their lips had met all those weeks ago, Veronica should have known they’d inevitably end up here, half-naked on top of his bed, eyes wide and curious as they surveyed each other’s bodies like new land. In their haste, her dress had been left stranded over the top of a vacant desk chair, his t-shirt and jeans dumped somewhere below on the carpeted floor.

There beneath the dim light of his bedroom, illuminated by the lamp post outside of his trailer, Sweet Pea centered himself above her, his dog tags hanging low to brush against her chest. _God, he looked so good,_ she thought, with his black hair falling just short of his rich chocolate eyes, dark and heavy in the shadows of the room. She reached up with a trembling hand, cursing herself for feeling so weak and nervous, and ran a gentle hand across his jaw. She felt him soften beneath her embrace but still there was something just short of fear in his eyes and she knew he was just as nervous about their first time together.

She swept her fingers down past his chin to grip the chain that held the metal tags, willing herself to pull him near to press lip to lip. When they met, his warmth seeped into her and she suddenly found the confidence to continue, knowing within moments he would be inside her and she would no longer be pure. She felt her core quiver from below and a rush of excitement struck her system, causing her skin to break out into goosebumps.

His toned bicep rose up and landed beside her ear, arm bent at the elbow as his hand came up to brush her hair away from her forehead. His eyes traveled across her face, taking in every smooth feature with a thoughtful gaze, landing on her own as she stared up at him with anxiety. _How did he see her? What was he thinking now? This little virgin, so shaky, so inexperienced?_

“God, you’re beautiful, Veronica,” he muttered, the lust in his eyes mixing with affection and she felt the last of her walls melt away. She knew wherever this went tonight, he would do what he could to take care of her.

“Don’t hurt me, Pea,” she uttered, the last of her fear escaping her lips in that simple plea.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” he responded, accompanied with one of those gentle smiles she saw so rarely.

Their lips met again, and this time tongues tangled together, mingling inside their shared mouths with a collection of warm spit and soft moans. His fingers that had been brushing her forehead now gathered along the cut of her jaw, his calloused thumb running a line along the edge before pushing her face upward, their lips parting as she opened up the column of his neck for exploration.

Soft nibbles and thoughtful licks from his tongue littered her skin, eliciting another round of purrs from her pursed lips, her pulse point racing as he blew a single breath of cool air over the surface. The flushed heat of her skin warring with the cold breeze caused her to tingle, her spine arching up to clash chest to chest.

His hand traveled down the length of her neck, dancing around the sharp line of her collarbone before his touch was replaced with his kiss. His tongue dipped into the hollow there and he moaned softly against her skin.

She could feel his other palm crawl dangerously close to her breast, still covered by the satin material of her demi-cut bra, but she didn’t think twice. She took his hand and brought him closer, placing him directly over her skin, the pebbled nipple beneath obvious to his touch. She heard him chuckle softly as his head rose to gaze at her.

“We’ll get there, baby. I just want to take my time with you.”

She nodded and let out a slow exhale. All of this was still so fresh, even if he had touched her breasts before. The feel of this moment was different, though, as if somehow all of their previous experience had been wiped clean and the whole ordeal was something brand new. All of the make outs, the midnight groping beneath her blouses in the front seat of his pick-up, they all diminished there in that haze around them now. They were about to make love for the first time. Everything about that felt scary and amazing and _new_ to an untouched person like Veronica.

Sweet Pea didn’t remove his hand, however, choosing to squeeze the flesh gently while his lips returned to the soft skin of her shoulder, creeping along the surface to dance along her bicep. He wanted to taste every inch of her, savor the flavor of her skin and her sweat and her essence before he plunged himself inside her, cementing their history together with that first full thrust.

His clever forefinger dipped beneath the silky material of her bra cup, finding her perky nipple aching for his touch. He circled the peak there slowly, enticing her with his feather light caress. She whimpered so softly he barely heard, but he could feel her shake just slightly with every full circle he made.

His lips began the path to join his hand, coming back around her collarbone to trace a wavy line down toward the valley between her breasts. His whole body shifted lower, his hand still firm on her soft mound. He flattened his tongue and ran it along her sternum, hot and moist across her creamy skin, and when he got to the fabric of her bra he raised his eyes to meet hers, seeking permission.

Without responding, she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Though he had gripped and grasped her breasts before, she had never shown him how they looked, had never let him taste the flesh there with an eager mouth. As she felt the fabric fall away, the straps slipping past her arms for her to drop by the side of the bed, she saw his eyes switch color to something much darker, something more lethal, before her hands flew up to cover her chest.

He gripped her top wrist gently, but firm enough to send the message he wanted her uncovered and exposed for him to see.

“Nu uh, Veronica. I want to see you. All of you.”

Slowly, apprehensively, she allowed him to unfold her arms from across her chest. She watched as his eyes drank her in, and when she saw his tongue dip out of his mouth to trace a wet line along his bottom lip, desire coursed through her hot and needy.

“Is it corny to say you’re the most gorgeous person I have ever seen?”

Veronica pressed her lips together in a thin, up-curved line, fighting back the grin at his complimentary words. She could see in his eyes that he was being genuine.

“Yes, but I still love that you said it.”

His eyes flickered back to hers and she watched him soften in that moment, frozen for a few seconds, and she knew what he was going to say next before the words had even escaped his lips.

“I love you, Veronica.”

This time, she let the grin spread, raising her cheeks as the smile reached the creases of her eyes.

“I love you too, Sweet Pea.”

As much as he wanted to dive right into her, he stopped first to press another gentle kiss to her lips, his tongue slipping out to brush a haunting line across her top lip, causing her to shiver. Next, his mouth lowered to feast on her flesh, his lips hovering over an aroused nipple as he blew another wisp of cool air across the tip.

“Pea…” she whimpered, and his lips fell forward to bring her into his mouth where he began to suckle. Her hand, running on pure sexual instinct, rose to run her fingers through his hair, carding the dark black strands like ink over untouched paper.

His thighs shifted and he was straddling one of her own before he lowered himself down upon her. Immediately, she felt his hard erection, the length running along her heated skin in one, long, slow stroke.

Together they groaned at the contact and the roll of his hips over hers. She couldn’t get a clear sight, but from her estimation alone she gathered he was well-endowed. There had been moments where they had dry-humped in their make outs, her leg anchored around his hip in a dark corner of the high school as their bodies moved in synchronous waves with their mouths, but never like this, never so exposed with only a pair of boxers and thin lace panties between them.

They continued to roll, his mouth switching from one warm breast to the other, and all she could do was whisper his name in the shadows around them, overtaken by the pleasure of his lips on her flesh. She ached for him to move lower, to kiss the space above her core where she felt wetness seep out of her in odd, heavy waves. When her hips rose up to meet his just as his cock crested near her sex, anxious to tell him just how much she was longing for him, he shuddered and popped her nipple out of his mouth to groan harshly.

“Oh fuck.”

Veronica’s nerves got the better of her as she uttered a rushed apology. “I’m sorry!”

He froze for a moment, his hips no longer rolling, his mouth hovering just above her quivering nipple, and she worried her desperate apology had ruined the mood.

“Don’t apologize, baby. That felt so fucking good.”

He let out a slow breath and she allowed herself to do the same, happy once more she hadn’t done something wrong, overly anxious to please him. Her confidence then rose like fizzy bubbles in a glass as she realized instead she had done something completely right.

“Then maybe I should do it again.”

And she did, raising her hips up to nudge him back into the wave of their joined movement. He whispered another expletive before continuing with her, his mouth back on her breast, though more fervent this time, including his teeth in playful nips that had her squirming lightly beneath him.

Her face was overly heated and she was sick of this slow torture. She needed him to touch her, to soothe this pulsing ache emanating from the apex between her thighs.

“Pea,” she whispered, and he looked up in response.

She bit her bottom lip, nibbling on the gentle flesh there. “I want you to touch me. I want to feel some part of you inside me.”

He growled at her words, his forehead falling to rest in between her breasts and she giggled softly, knowing she was turning him on just with her words.

“You’re so impatient,” he teased, scraping his teeth along the skin there, causing her to jump lightly in surprise and laugh.

“I can’t help it.” His head rose to stare her in the eyes again, enticed by the evolving tone of her face as she went from humored to serious. “I want you, Pea. I need you.”

Without a nod, she saw in his eyes that he agreed, confirmed by the direction of his head as he lowered his body further down in the bed, pressing one last kiss on each breast before his mouth danced in a line along her jutted hip bones. When his tongue dipped below the thin strap of her panties, tracing a long line down the crease in the junction between torso and thigh, Veronica let out a soft pant, her head tipping back as she waited in anticipation.

His lips pressed a deep kiss against her core, lips closed but for the pointed tip of his tongue as ran short little flicks against the drenched fabric. Her back arched as he teased, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she fought to channel her excitement there in her fingertips.

“Oh God,” she moaned, and he took that as his cue to open his lips and press a wide “O” over her soaked underwear, sucking in the moisture as his tongue drew longer flicks across the surface. She could feel the tip of his tongue dance over the pebbled nub of her clit and her grip in the sheets twisted and yanked upward.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone and she whimpered out at the loss, her eyes flying open and down to where he hovered. There on his face sat the biggest smirk she had ever seen and she’d be a liar to say it didn’t turn her the fuck on. He rose up on his knelt knees, his hands sliding slowly up her thighs to loop around the seam of her panties.

“Can I take these off?”

It warmed her heart that even with that smirk, even with remnants of her arousal already on his tongue, he still sought her permission before moving forward. She didn’t hesitate, her head nodding slowly as her chest heaved upward in anticipation.

He slowly pulled the line of her panties down her thighs, revealing her glistening sex to the dim light between them, and she had never seen his face look so feral, his smirk turning into a carnal sneer. When his eyes met hers, however, his face looked less beast-like and more man, affection returning to his features as his teeth trapped his bottom lip.

She could tell he wanted this, wanted her more than anything, evident by his melted eyes and the throbbing mass of flesh tenting his boxers, in line perfectly with her eyesight. She felt her heart ache and her core burst forth with warmth just as she spoke, no longer worried, ready for whatever he had in store for her.

“Taste me, Sweet Pea.”

Without another word, he lowered his mouth to her pussy and began to feast slowly, long slow licks and deep sucks echoing in his bedroom, paired with the soft sobs and whimpers from her trembling lips. _God, she had never been so aroused and she had never felt so good._ Nothing compared to the feel of his mouth on her cunt, ravishing her in ways she had never imagined all those nights when she sought release by her own hand.

She felt his finger come up to grip her thighs and open her wider, anchoring her muscles down to the bed as he explored this new territory with his eager tongue. He traced a line up her slit, along her lips, between the soft thin hairs that framed her sex in two manicured lines. He drank from her well, his lips perched at her entrance as he sucked in her juices softly and pulled them from inside her with the long excavation of his tongue.

“You taste so good, Veronica. So fucking good,” she felt him mutter and vibrate against her quivering flesh. She had to close her eyes to keep from coming too soon, but he wasn’t fooled. When she opened her eyes back up, sensing his gaze, she found his eyes were filled with lust. One of his hands on her thighs traveled up, a single digit swirling across her skin before it probed at the bottom of her glistening entrance.

“You can cum for me, baby. I want you to cum for me.”

He slipped the finger inside her, the thick girth of his digit reaching knuckle deep as he pulsed in and out of her. She felt the tiniest burn of the stretch and could only imagine how it would feel when his cock was inside her, pushing past the barrier of her virginity, claiming her cunt as his. She could almost feel the next wave of arousal ooze out of her.

Her back arched and her hands flew from the sheets to cup her breasts, caressing the mounds of flesh there as her hips rolled into his thrusts. She knew he wanted to push deeper into her, but he held back, waiting to do the proper thing by breaking her hymen with his cock instead.

As she imagined what he would feel like inside her, his thick length throbbing and twitching inside her, she felt her toes begin to tingle and she knew she was about to cum. The orgasm swept through her like a surprise storm, winds whipping through her blood as electricity crackled into her nerves, causing sparks through her entire system, temporarily blinding her after she saw stars.

“Jesus,” he muttered, his sight trapped on the vision of her coming apart on top of his thin cotton sheets, her breasts perched up high into the air, her fingers pinching the skin there roughly. He could feel her juices slide out onto his finger and he brought it up to his lips just as her eyes were opening.

She watched him swirl the coated digit around in his mouth, his tongue present as it lapped at the surface, catching every last drop of her on him. She groaned, her mouth opening slightly, desperate for more.

“You want to taste what I taste, princess?”

Without thought, she nodded, so lost in the haze of her orgasm she nearly missed how he brought the finger back down to her quivering cunt, dipping back inside to catch some of her arousal on his fingertip. He brought the digit toward her open mouth and she parted her lips even more, allowing him to slip inside her. She pressed both lips around his finger, sucking gently on his skin, savoring the flavor of herself, indulging in the dark glint in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip and cursed a hard “fuck.”

She released his finger with a pop and held her chin up for him, inviting him in for a kiss. He accepted, bringing his mouth down to hers for a hard kiss, releasing a long slow groan into her mouth when he felt her hand begin to palm his stiff dick through his boxers.

“Christ, Veronica,” he muttered, his forehead dropping to her shoulder as she continued to work him through the fabric, stroking the staff there up and down slowly. He felt thick in her hands and even through the spandex she could feel the rigid lines of his cock, the rounded tip warm with some sort of moisture that poked through the material.

He began to thrust further into her hand, his hips moving slowly to encourage her hand fuck, his mouth releasing a string of whispered swears as she stroked him. He had never been this turned on ever in his life. He had been with women before, one in particular that was an absolute devil in bed, but none of them compared to the way he felt there trapped in the soft hand of the woman he loved. When she had told him she was a virgin, her face pink and her eyes fearful, he had to refrain from telling her all the dirty thoughts that had instantly come to mind.

_She was untouched. She was pure. She was tight._

_She was his._

Instead, he kissed her softly and promised they’d take it as slow as they needed. She had been more eager than he had expected, though, and after they had made out that night, included with the new addition of some extremely heavy petting, she whispered in his ear that she was ready. She was wet. She wanted him.

And here they were, nearly completely unclothed and aching for each other, moments away from being joined at the hip. His eyes rolled in the back of his skull as he thought what she would feel like enveloping him for the first time, her walls firm and hot and vicelike. He knew she’d be gripping him like a fist and he had to remind himself when the time came not to fuck her too fast, driven by the incomprehensible and euphoric way her cunt would feel around him.

Even now, he had to take a deep breath and think of other things to keep himself from coming apart in her hand as she picked up speed, encouraged by the soft sounds he made with his mouth. He knew she was gaining confidence, and he was happy to give her that, but he also wanted to finish in a more romantic location, not inside of his confining boxers.

“Veronica, baby. You have to stop now or we’re never going to get where we want to. And God, do I want to.”

She smirked over his hunched shoulder, but she complied and released her grip from his covered cock. After hearing him take in another inhale, he fell back to slip off the foot of the bed. He towered over the mattress, over her body as she began to pant at the sight of him. _He was absolutely gorgeous_ – all tan skin, taut muscles, and tattoos. The dog tags once belonging to his father dangled from his neck and she watched as he reached up to slip them over his head, tossing them to the ground on top of his leather Serpents jacket. All that was left were the chiseled abs, the well-defined pecs, and the noticeably deep V that ran from hip to groin, leading to a pair of very tight gray boxer briefs. His eyes never left hers, their grins matching, as he reached for the elastic band of his boxers and slipped them down the long length of his toned legs.

As he stood, she nearly lost her breath. Springing forth was Sweet Pea in pure, natural form, all seven inches and thick pointing back at her with a twitching wave. She nibbled at her lip hungrily and his eyebrow raised in response.

From his view, she was magnificent, her body spread like a vibrant star over his bed. Her black hair spread across his pillow like black smoke, willowy and soft, several of the strands brushing across the two perky breasts that made his dick ache. His eyes traveled lower to the dip of her navel, the flare of her hips, the sparkling of her wet sex as her legs remained spread for him to see.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

He took a quick step toward his bedside table, pulling back the drawer to reach inside for a condom, but he froze when he felt the gentle tug of her fingers on his wrist.

“Not tonight, Pea. Not the first time. I want to feel all of you.”

He groaned, but had to keep his mind from running away without logic. “Are you sure? What about...”

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill. I have been for years since I was twelve.” She looked away toward the floor. “Plus, I’m pretty sure I’m clean since I haven’t… you know…”

He nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah. And I am too – in case you were wondering.”

Her eyes darted back to his. “I didn’t… I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure who or how many had been before me.”

Sweet Pea sighed and settled down on the side of the bed beside her, brushing a hand through his hair.

Veronica’s mind quickly scrambled to find the words to remedy the situation, worried she was turning him off with her questions. “I’m sorry. Look – it doesn’t matter. I’m really not bothered. Can’t we just – “

“Veronica,” he cut her off, his face turning to meet hers. “You’re rambling, baby. It’s okay. I… There’s been too many and I’m ashamed because none of them could even compare to how I feel right now, right here with you.”

She felt her heart squeeze as he smiled gently and reached for her hand. “I’ve never felt like this before, so in a way this is a first for me too. Christ, I’m nervous.”

He let out a shaky breath and she leaned up from the bed to wrap her arms around his bare shoulders, pressing her breasts to his side.

“It’s okay, Pea. I’m nervous too. But I know it’s going to be good. I’m not scared anymore because I know, with you, it’s going to be good.”

“I just want to make you happy, Veronica. I just want to make this special.”

“I know, babe. And you will because we’re making this special together. I love you.”

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you too.”

She smiled and released all of the anxiety that had built into that moment with a single exhale.

“Good. Now are you going to fuck me?”

His eyebrow raised and he growled low as his body folded forward to push her back onto the mattress, his hands planted on either side of her face. His legs crawled over her body, thigh framing thigh, and she could see his bobbing cock as he pressed low to graze her entrance.

She moaned softly, her eyes rising to meet his. Their lips met wordlessly, seeking permission with that swift, knowing kiss, and she heard the crinkle of the sheets as he lifted a hand to grab his stiff member, guiding him toward her welcoming entrance.

She wiggled her legs out a little further, making room for him to part her folds and slip the tip of his cock inside her. Already, it was feeling beyond pleasurable, but she knew the pain would come.

His eyes searched for hers and together they locked into one gaze. Slowly, he eased himself deeper into her, pushing past the knowing barrier of her virginity until he was embedded completely inside.

“Fuuucccckk,” he grunted, clenching his eyes tight at the feel of her cunt gripping him for dear life. He could hear her cry of pain, could feel her holding her breath to fight back the sting, and he did his best not to push too soon though it felt like fucking torture not to.

When his eyes flew open, he looked down at her face, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of her wincing beneath him. He leaned down and began to place a series of feather light kisses across her skin, doing what he could to distract her from the pain between her legs.

“It’s almost over, baby. I’m sorry. It’s almost over and I’m going to make you feel so good.”

She nodded at his promise, blowing out her breath through pursed lips. After a moment, she nudged her hips forward and told him to keep going.

He pulled out a bit and thrust back into her and she could feel everything – every dig, every ridge, every pulse of heat. The sting faded into something softer and then it flew beyond, euphoria beckoning her with every slow pump of his cock into her.

“Oh God, that feels so good,” she whispered into his ear, her hand coming up to card through his black strands of hair, and she heard him groan in response. He began to pick up his pace, and soon their hips were rolling together as one, united in a collection of thrusts and moans. Her other hand came up to grip his bicep and she felt turned on again by the feel of his sinewy muscles flexing beneath her fingertips.

_This Adonis was hard for her. This Adonis was fucking her. This Adonis was going to cum inside her._

She began to dip her sexual toe into deeper waters, her legs soon coming up to wrap around his waist, and suddenly the restraint he had been unknowingly trying to tether came unleashed. He began to fuck her harder, her ass lifting with every thrust, and her grip on his arm switched to a grip on his back, her nails digging into his flesh.

He fought against the sting, finding pleasure there instead of pain, as her fingers bruised and pierced his skin. _Christ, she feels amazing._ Sweet Pea couldn’t believe how lucky he was, opening his eyes to look down at this beautiful woman squirming and moaning beneath him.

Her olive skin looked tantalizing, her bouncing breasts delicious and tempting, her lips parted in a soft “O” that made him swallow back the saliva that built in his mouth. He had to make her cum again, had to feel her walls clench down on his cock and pull from him everything he had left.

He was a man lost beyond hope, lost to the dark web of lust, as he pounded into her harder, his palm flying up to press against the headboard, gripping the edge of the wooden frame as he yanked it forward and back with every thrust.

“Ugh, your cunt feels so God damn amazing, baby. Jesus Christ.”

All the pain had been washed away, replaced with the fiery urge to meld their bodies into one as she met him stroke for stroke, fuck for fuck, her fingers tugging his hair as her nails dug deeper into his skin. His body was practically carrying her across the sheets as she clung to him, the headboard banging against the wall with a series of loud thumps. She could hear the squish of her arousal as it met the friction of his thrusts, the sound shooting straight to her ears to join the notes of his high-pitched groans and grunts.

She had never heard a more beautiful, sinful song in her entire life.

She had never heard Sweet Pea whimper before, but when the sound left his lips and resonated in her ears, she began to lose control, her core erupting in a flash of bright light and fire as she screamed out his name loudly into the midnight air.

When he felt her walls begin to shiver and heard her cries become sobs, felt her convulse around him and clamp down on his thrusting cock, he nearly choked on his breath. He let out one long grunt and fought to keep himself from coming right there and then.

“Fuck!” he shouted. He felt her grip around his back begin to loosen and he shook his head, dropping a few spare beads of sweat from his brow onto the sheets below.

“Not yet, baby. You need to hold on tight.”

When she returned her grip, her strength rejuvenated after the paralyzing effects of her orgasm had worn off, he began to thrust into her with renewed fervor until they were both screaming loudly.

With one final jerk of his hips forward, he spilled himself deep inside her, chanting her name with each additional thrust as he emptied himself completely, until all she could feel was the warm goo of his seed mixed deep inside her.

They stayed frozen in their position for what felt like ages, working to catch their breath and return back to the land of sight, temporarily blinded by the crippling result of their combined orgasms. When their eyes met, they both found love where there had been lust, alarmingly bright as if the sex had only unlocked another door of affection and released the joy there with a beam of heavenly light.

“I love you so fucking much, baby,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her brow before pressing his own against hers. “Thank you.”

She smiled, lowering her hand from the grip on his scalp to brush the few escaped strands of hair out of his eyes. “I love you too, Pea. Thank you.”

He dismounted from above her and laid flat on his back, his right hand coming up to rest behind his head as she curled up beside them. Together, they drifted off to sleep, his hand feathering her hair, her fingers brushing against the skin on his chest, both of them more in love than they had ever been minutes ago, their bodies kissed beneath the dim light of the street lamps and the moon under the roof of his dingy old trailer where they had become one.


End file.
